There are occasions, such as in a motion picture theater or at a sporting event, when a person wishes to drink a beverage such as soda and eat pieces of solid snack food such as nuts or popcorn, when there is no table surface on which containers can rest. Although one hand can hold an open soda can and the other can hold a snack container, it is difficult in this situation to open the snack container, and it is awkward for the person to hold the opened snack container and withdraw a snack piece and place it in his/her mouth. The problem is compounded when the person wishes to hold another item such as a purse or program. Apparatus that enabled the holding of a beverage container and solid snack food container as a unit in one hand, even when lifting and tilting the beverage container to drink from it, without spilling the snack pieces, would greatly increase convenience.